A Thousand Years
by Gohan SSJ2 Mystic
Summary: Gohan/Videl 7.0 Contest Submission Fanfic (oneshot)


"A Thousand Years"

Contest entry for Gohan/Videl 7.0 Fanfiction Contest.

Heart beats fast

Colours and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

Videl couldn't deny her feelings. The day she met Gohan, her world had been turned upside down. She tried to blame her attraction on wanting to find out his secrets. She didn't want to admit it was love at first sight. She had always been the one to work alone, to do things on her own and in her own way. The day she met Gohan, all that changed and her doubts and fears were washed away by the kindness he showed to her. He wanted to be HER friend, not because she was the daughter of Hercule Satan, but simply because she was herself. He liked her for HER, for HER personality, for HER determination. It was a new experience for her and difficult to accept, but within a short amount of time, she knew it to be true.

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid.

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

The day he admitted to her that he cared about her was one she would never forget. He had decided to surprise her with a dinner with his family. At her place at the table, he had placed a single rose, an indication to almost any girl that there was some interest. With it was a note asking her to be his girl. It was a simple gesture and sweet, but certainly not expected from the normally quiet and shy boy she had met on his first day of school.

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

Gohan could never let her get away. The day he met her, she had unnerved him, made him feel like he was being interrogated, but a part of him liked her persistance. To have her for himself, he had to be brave and make a move or risk losing her forever. Within a couple months of knowing her, she had uncovered parts of him that would scare most people. Instead of it scaring her, it made her look at him in a different light. For her to not run was enough for him to admit to himself that he wanted her and had to be strong enough to go after what he wanted.

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid.

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

The day came when both admitted to themselves how they felt about the other. The day Gohan proposed to Videl made everything feel like it was for a reason, that it all had come to this.

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Her mind was made up, her heart had chosen where it belonged. Videl could no longer deny what she was feeling and time only was making it stronger. Time with Gohan held more meaning than time itself, every moment spent with him feeling like an eternity in Heaven. She would never let go, not now and not ever.

One step closer

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid.

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

The day we were married we didn't think we could get any happier. That all changed the day Pan was born. Everything became perfect. We became the perfect family, a beautiful daughter uniting us together even closer than we ever thought possible. Even if one of us should pass on, our love will transcend space and time and our love will live on even in Otherworld.

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

With the setting of the sun, we watch as things play out before us, knowing our lives are just beginning. Every step we take brings us closer together. Our love is one thats never meant to fade. Our love will live... forever.

Enjoy :) Trying to make a story around a song like that is never easy lol Hope you all like it :)


End file.
